Snily Fics
by S-N16
Summary: Diary entries from Snape and Lily.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I wonder if things would have changed if I hadn't called her

that. If I had told her I was falling. Falling for her, and falling

for her hard. Would she have been my Lily, not James'. Would she have

said 'Always' too? Would she have said ' I do' for me? Not for James.

Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I'm the one who was messed up. But I still

miss her. Her laughs, smiles, her secrets. I still miss you. My

dearest Lily.

Love Severus Snape.

1000101001110101010010101010101100100010000000010101010010101000

I see him often enough. Every day really. Everyday I think, I wonder,

what his life is like. Behind the scenes, not just here. In class,

when he's done talking about something. What does he think about. If

he was a muggle, his favorite subject would be science, if he was a

wizard it would be potions. Maybe, that boy is him. The one that's

supposed to be with the perfect girl, smart, pretty, kind. I don't

know. He deserves to always be happy though. I still wonder, how will

he act next year, will he still be the same boy I fell in love with?

Will he have changed? When I die, will he remember me? The laughs,

those short smiles? I wonder what his life was like before, before,

school, before stories, before me, before magic. I think he should get

that perfect story, the perfect girl. Smart, kind, unique, pretty. I

still wonder what he does when he's all alone. Does he read more

books, does he dance, or maybe he plays with his old friends. When

he's older will he smile and look back fondly on his memories or will

he only see pain and sorrow. When his best friend dies, will he smile

and be happy for her as she goes up above, or will he cry for his

sorrows. I do not know. But as we go on remember that with all those

your happy soul touches, their life will change, maybe for the better,

maybe for the worse. I see him so often, I think I know him so well,

but there are things I don't know, maybe I want to, but I really

don't. I think I know him so well, but I really don't. I don't know

what he does after school, when he goes home, what he will be like

next year, what he will be like after college, after this place. In

truth, I don't know him at all, yet, he's my best friend. The one I

can talk to about Anything. Anything at all. He never cries, never

sheds a tear. But, he's my best friend, yet I don't know him at all.

Entree from Lily Potter née Evans Diary


	2. Chapter 2

I watch her. Just watch. Sometimes I wonder if I had kissed her first

what would have changed. Maybe it would have been different. Now I

can't say sorry, can't say anything. Silent tears run down my face. I

hear her. Her laugh, oh, her beautiful laugh. It always lights up the

whole room. I see her red, fiery hair. Putting all the fires to shame.

Now she doesn't talk, to me, to anyone. Just watches. She watches me

watch her. I wonder if it would have been different. Someone's

talking. About her, all her great accomplishments, awards, all the

things she's done. And I think to myself, she knew, she knew, and I

always hope her truly did know. And when I visit her, I can hear her

laughing. I hope she's happier now. Up there, with her brothers and

sisters. Her parents, her cousins. Her last words, don't follow me,

make your own life. Just remember me, in your heart. Love always.

Those last words. Her last breath. I wanted to scream. But what would

that do. So I move on, wishing she had survived, but oh, her pain. I

wish I could have helped her. I failed, I failed. Those words ricochet

around my head. Move on. She said. How can I move on, without her,

here by my side? How can I go forward and only remember her in my

heart? How do I not follow her? Her black coffin, walks on. Her body,

lifeless. How was she so strong? I already miss her.

Severus Jade Snape

101010010110000001010010101010100101010101011111001001010101010

Sometimes I see him, there crying for me. I watch him. I remember

those days when I was younger. Watching him watch me, watch him. I

hear him crying, his silence a screaming pain. Needing to be free. I

wish I could go to him. My invisible arms wrapping him in comfort. I

have moved on. I wish it was different. When I see him weeping, crying

with unknown pain. I remind him of my last words. My laugh, my smiles.

Sometimes he just sits. Sits with pain, hurt, unknown bravery. He's so

strong. He's strong for me. Oh, how I loved him back. I hope, oh, how

I hope. I hope he knows I loved him back. I was not brave, not brave,

not strong enough. I was not enough. Not enough to stay, stay without

them. Oh, I wish I had been different. Don't forget me. I say, move

on, let your heart remember me. He can't not yet. It hurts so much. I

know he still remembers my one, true last wish. Take care of him for

us. Please. Do it for Lily. So Severus did. I love you, my Lily, my

Severus, I love you too.

Be strong. Do it for me. Please.

Love always

Lily Jane Evans


End file.
